The Sleeveless Green Arrow
by akaHAZZAP
Summary: After the revelation of the new suit at SDCC last night, this is my headcanon on how I think it was decided that the suit would be sleeveless! Olicity fluff galore!


"Since you are getting back into the crime fighting business and I'm pretty sure your old suit is in a no go area, you definitely are going to have to get a new one..." pondered Felicity out loud as they lay in bed that evening. It had been a stressful few weeks since they had returned to Starling City. They had argued, frequently, since they had returned. The abrupt jolt from their blissful non-complicated relationship to this farce which they had left behind all those months ago a shock to both of their systems and more importantly their relationship. How could they make this work? They both knew that their city needed them, that everything going on with Darhk and Palmer Technologies was a good enough reason for them both to return, even if it was something that they both didn't really want to do in that moment. Thankfully their arguing hadn't really lasted that long and had lead to a rather amorous make up (Felicity was certain that they had christened every surface of her apartment, not that she was complaining, oh boy she was definitely far from complaining about that. After all Oliver was her greatest, and well... most attentive boyfriend she had ever had).

Thinking about it, they had managed to integrate back into their team better than Felicity had expected. Yes, there was still friction, especially between Oliver and Dig but they were both aware after Oliver's behaviour all those months ago that repairing that relationship was going to be a rather long and arduous journey that would test all parties involved. Thea had been ecstatic by their return, but there was still an uneasiness with her working on the team that Felicity could feel radiating off of Oliver. It was only natural, she was his little sister, but it was yet another obstacle in the upcoming months which he would have to get use to and no matter how many arguments they would have Felicity would always be there to help Oliver through it.

But now that they had both calmed down it was obvious that Oliver was going to become the Arrow again. It was something that Felicity had known deep down since they had begun their journey back to Starling. She had hidden her fears at first, and that had been the main cause of their arguments. Her concerns and worries causing a rift to begin in their relationship. An unnecessary one, she had realised once her fears were out in the opening and Oliver had talked her out of her concerns. Their arguments had subsided since then, and a new era of their relationship had begun, one where they both had vowed to be more forthcoming with their thoughts and feelings.

She was happy, here, right now. In her apartment, snuggled into his side, her head resting on his chest as she moved up and down slightly because of his breathing. Her mind wandering back over to an important question. What an earth was Oliver going to wear when he was out at night?!

"A new one... Hmm..." murmured Oliver who was equally as relaxed. His fingers lingering over her bare skin on her back that was just visible between her tshirt and short combo.

"Yes... a new suit, I've already spoke to Cisco earlier today all about it already. He's got some ideas, as you can imagine," she chuckled sightly at her own joke because Cisco wouldn't be Cisco if he didn't have a billion ideas swirling around his head. "But I said I was going to speak to you first before he starts making anything, I know I have some ideas and well it's your suit, so you have the final say in all the matters regarding it."

"You have some ideas?" asked Oliver, raising his eyebrow questioningly, intrigued by what Felicity wanted from it. He sat up slightly, his head resting against the head board and his other hand pulling Felicity up with him, making them both more comfortable.

"Oh I have plenty of ideas," smirked Felicity as she turned to gaze up at him, rolling over slightly so her chin was resting on his pec and her right leg was between his. "Well I think you need more protection over here..." She sat up slightly, her fingers dancing over his heart, and up further stroking up to his shoulders, both aware of her where her thoughts were going, to when his mother had shot him and he had almost died on her. "No matter how superhuman you are Oliver I think you need to have better armour over your vulnerable areas..."

"My vulnerable area, huh?" He joked back pulling her up on top of him, so she was straddled across his waist, at one of his particularly vulnerable areas.

"Oliver! I'm being serious here!" She squealed laughing as her hands coming up to rest on his chest allowing herself to catch her balance. "And I definitely wouldn't say that down there was a really vulnerable area, you definitely make sure to keep yourself protected down there just fine... And I really should stop talking before I dig myself into an even bigger hole..." She blushed, screwing up her eyes in embarrassment, something that Oliver found very endearing in their relationship.

"You're cute," he chuckled softly, pulling her hand from over her face so that he could see the rosy tint to her cheeks and ears. "But I wouldn't say no to more protection over my vulnerable areas..."

"Good! And of course we need to keep the hood, for identity concealment and sentimental reasons. And the zip so it's easy to get on and off because well you are always in a rush when you are going places..." She trailed off a slight smirk on her lips as she thought about other reasons to why Oliver would most definitely need to get his suit off quickly. "But anyway I had another idea what about if it was sleeveless...? Or maybe not totally sleeveless but little capped sleeves so you can see your biceps and then some bands across your wrists because they need some protection too."

"You want it to be sleeveless?!" asked Oliver shocked, confusion written all over his face. He sat up further which caused Felicity to be pushed down his body slightly, so she was sitting on his thighs. "Why an earth should it be sleeveless?"

"I said not totally sleeveless Oliver, just little capped sleeves," she rolled her eyes playfully at his stupor. "And why not? I mean your jacket sleeves were loose on your last suit and the sometimes looked like they kinda got in the way. But you can't really have tight leather sleeves now can you? That would be far too constricting and uncomfortable and not to mention dangerous. Plus I've already spoken to Cisco about this and I can definitely say he agrees with me!"

"So really I have no say in the matter?" He huffed playfully, pulling her closer to him yet again, his hand lingering on her ass.

"Well as I said previously, you ultimately do have the last say but I think this would definitely be a wise move," she said saucily, biting her lower lip seductively. "Plus I have to say it would show off your rather fine biceps... And well I originally dreamed the other night that maybe you could go shirtless because well, just look at your abs but obviously that is so so so unpractical and well definitely distracting so I thought your biceps are good enough to be on display so why the hell not?"

It was obvious in her eyes by the way she held his gaze and the way her fingers ran over his abs and across to his biceps that she had thought about this, well... A lot. Oliver could see her eyes darken, slightly the lust in her eyes as she thought about him shirtless and that was definitely enough. He lifted his head further up to reach her and his lips found hers, meeting in a bruising kiss which seemed to happen extremely frequently whenever he was around her. It only took a moment for his tongue to try and seek an entrance, her lips parting to grant his access and his tongue was caressing hers. She released a breathy moan, her hips rotating slightly as her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers finding his hair running through it, tugging on the ends. And then he was flipping them over and his mouth made its way along her collarbone and back up her neck to that tender spot that they both loved so much.

"Don't... Don't think that if you distract me you'll get away from... from this conversation... Oliver..." She moaned his fingers digging into her sides.

"Distracting you? I wouldn't dream of doing that," he chuckled, lifting himself up so his eyes could meet hers in playful banter.

"Oliver..." She warned jokily from underneath him, both of their breathing still heavy from their activities. "I'm not finished with this discus-"

And his lips were on hers again, his hand wandering down even further, underneath her shorts and that was all it really took for their conversation to be forgotten about for that rest of that evening.

It was a week before his new suit arrived from Central City, especially designed by Cisco. Oliver had disappeared proudly into the toilets to get changed, the only person who had any idea of what it actually looked like was Felicity who couldn't keep her excitement hidden at all. It only took him a few moments to emerge, his shoulders pushed back and his biceps bulging out beneath the capped sleeves. His hood up for emphasise.

The shock on Diggle's and Thea's face was evident. It was only Felicity walked over to him and reached up on her tippy toes to press a soft, chaste kiss to his lips, her hands balancing on the revealed skin on his arms that he actually realised how much he liked this new suit.

"I like it," Felicity smiled happily, settling back on her heels to survey the suit which sculpted his body perfectly.

"Nice biceps," Diggle chuckled, folding his arms over his chest tightly, emphasising his own bulging arms. Diggle and Thea both smirking at the display of Oliver and Felicity and Oliver in the suit in front of him. Because no matter how bravo Oliver was about the suit, they all knew that the bicep display had originally been Felicity's idea because, well Oliver was well and truly whipped.


End file.
